coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9224 (7th August 2017)
Plot Michelle remains trapped in the car boot. Robert thinks she stayed out overnight due to their argument. Sarah finds a house she likes but Gary says it's too expensive. Kate deduces that Luke is after Alya when Rana mentions that he made her Risotto; a rather complex dish to cook for a mate. He admits that he tried it on with Alya and was knocked back. Kate doesn't approve as flatmates should be out out of bounds. A woman hears Michelle's cries for help and opens the unlocked boot of what turns out to be Michelle's own car. Liz is gutted that Erica left without saying goodbye. Erica calls her to explain that she was afraid Liz would persuade her to stay given the chance. Steve and Leanne don't know whether they're engaged. Liz advises Steve to buy a ring and propose properly. A traumatised Michelle is interviewed by the police, with Robert at her side. She doesn't remember anything after leaving the bar and can't find her car keys. She's frightened that she was raped and undergoes forensic tests. Robert tells the police that Rich was behind the kidnapping. Gary, Sarah, Ken, Alya, Luke, Kate and Rosie attend the Barlow Legal Services opening party. Gary feels insecure about being out of work. Rosie asks Todd and Adam to consider her as their PA. They turn her down due to her lack of experience. Gary apologises to Sarah for being miserable and tells her to book a viewing of the house she wants. He's thrilled when he gets a call from his mate Don McCulloch asking for help building an extension on a house. Alya admits to Rana that she fancies Luke. Rana encourages her to ask him out. Liz drops an obvious hint about Steve's plans to Leanne, which Amy overhears. The police break the news to Robert that Rich has an alibi. Robert can't believe that Rich is going to get off scot free again. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Woman - Jo Ellis *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *DC Willingham - Gillian Waugh Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview room *Garage Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert's convinced Rich is behind Michelle's disappearance; a hungover Leanne needs to talk to Steve about his marriage proposal; and as Gary heads off to his new job, Sarah warns him to be careful after realising he has been drinking. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,534,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes